


He didn't want this

by InfernalFox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depresive thoughts, Gen, I tried Fluff and created Angst, Thinking, Thinking about the Keyblade War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalFox/pseuds/InfernalFox
Summary: He never wanted this





	He didn't want this

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff and this happened  
> *sight* enjoy

“Even in the deepest darkness…  
There will always be a light to guide you back”

Sora was tired. He was tired of fighting, of wars over mystical weapons, of wars over things long past, of lost forgotten myths and broken keys.

He was tired of being shattered, of being broken into so many pieces that it was impossible to collect them all, of being fixed just enough to be useful, of having his heart splintered and played with, of having his memories scattered and his dreams broken. Of being entrusted with a weapon that was not his, and being asked to fight for a cause he didn't want to fight for. To sacrifice his life for a war that had already claimed enough lives.

He could still remember those happy childhood memories of a time long past, where it all consisted of racing under the warm sun, of mock-fighting in the white sand, of watching the sunset reflected in the  
crystal-clear water. Of having the feeling of being watched by a benevolent gaze, where tranquil winds would ruffle his hair and encourage him to try again. Of adventures to explore a magical cave full of monsters, and filling it with drawings that seemed from other worlds.

And then, there were other memories he would think of, that seemed unimportant then, but had utmost importance now.

Of taking in broken winds and empty darknesses, promises muttered with childish determination, of meteor showers with magical girls that came from other worlds, of a door that seemed to hide the best treasure of all.

He didn't want to keep fighting an endless battle. He didn't want to know anything else about 13ths and 7ths, of guardians of Light and Seekers of Darkness. He didn't want to be targeted by both sides, to be broken once again and be put together. He never wanted all of this, he just wanted to be with his friends, to satisfy his friend's wish to see other lands. To satisfy her desire to find where she came from. 

He didn't want to lose one friend to dark forces, and the other one to endless sleep. He didn't want to create the Light Nobody, the Memory Witch, or the Empty Puppet. He didn't ask them to sacrifice themselves for him, he didn't ask his friend to give in to his worst enemy just to wake him up. He didn't ask to be forgotten, just to be remembered when needed again. 

He never wanted the Fire Dancer to sacrifice himself to the Nobodies. He never wanted to murder people whose only crime was to want to have what others had, even if they used the wrong methods and were tricked into becoming a mad man.

He never wanted to be called from his home, in order to take a test that scrambled who he was and weakened him to the point of sleep. He never asked to be led to a trap, so others could also use him.

He never wanted any of this.


End file.
